


Surprise Party

by fabulously_frenzied



Series: ML Oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Oneshot, s02 e06: Befana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulously_frenzied/pseuds/fabulously_frenzied
Summary: Marinette’s birthday party may not have been a surprise to her, but what happens there certainly will be.





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> haha I am absolute adrinette traaaaaaash

After defeating Befana and restoring Paris to status quo, Marinette returns to her previously interrupted birthday party. The sky is beautiful and clear, and her newest victory combines with the joy of it being her special day. She smiles. This day couldn’t get better. 

That’s when Adrien chooses to approach her. 

“Marinette, I never got the chance to give you—huh?!” He gasps, withdrawing his previously outstretched gift. 

“A-Adrien?? What’s? I? Adrien?” She wouldn’t have known how to react to the love of her life offering her a birthday present in the first place, let alone him suddenly taking it back. 

“Marinette,” he says again. He steps closer, closer than she knows what to do with, and gently holds her arms. Whether it’s to calm her or to keep her from flailing them around, she doesn’t know. 

“Marinette...” he breathes, her name a question on his lips. She gulps. “Where did you get that necklace?”

“N-n-necklace? But I don’t wear—“ she stops as she remembers a different birthday gift offered to her just that morning, before her “surprise” party and before her grandmother had been akumatized. She looks down, and sure enough the offending object has escaped its hiding place from beneath her shirt. Her eyes widen and she gasps again, unable to decipher his tone of voice. “Oh! Oh!! Ah, that necklace, yeah! It was, uh, it was...ummm—“

Adrien, never having broken eye contact with her, stares deeper into her, his mouth melting softly into a very gentle, yet very cryptic, smile. She has no idea what’s going on. 

“It’s just, ah,” he begins, removing his hands from her arms to fish under his shirt for a brief second, “I have one too.” He produces a nearly identical necklace, though his half of the yin-yang is green. 

Marinette didn’t think her eyes could get wider than they were before. She doesn’t know what to say. All she can do is stare back, dumbfounded, as his soft smile breaks into a full grin. He retrieves the small blue box from his pocket and holds it out to her once again. 

“Happy birthday, m’lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first published attempt at a fanfic of any sort!! I have a much longer Miraculous work in the making, but I’d been itching to write this one for a while. I’d be happy to take requests for oneshots if anyone would like to share. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
